My Gothic Beauty
by C. T. Rae
Summary: AU... All characters are occ in this fic, close to real, but not quite (if you have read any of my other fics you will understand.). Kagome is a Gothic Beauty, trapped in the feudal era, with Inuyasha, a brash, arrogant, sadisticly sexy half-dog demon.
1. Memories, Revalations, & Childhood Love

My Gothic Beauty  
  
By: C. T. Rae  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-kun and Co. (sobs) There are you happy now? Well, are you? (cries on Inu-muse's shoulder)  
  
Inu-muse: It's Ok Rae, calm yourself woman. he storked her long blood red hair and her fuzzy red dog ears on her head  
  
Rae: Sob But they don't know that you are mine, it's like a secret. My muse, Inu-kun! kissed his nos  
  
Inu-muse: Yes, koi, yes. And I don't plan on leaving for a good long time. Kissed her nose back   
  
Rae: starry eyes Ohhh, Inu-muse!!!  
  
Author's Note: This story is going to contain long chapters. I plan on making this short in chapters, but as much story as a 30 chapter fic. Please know that because they are long chpters, they will take time to update with, so be patient. Thanks, for reading! C. T. Rae  
  
Summary: I may do a sequel, if I get enough rewiwes... Chibi-Inu holding up sign, 'I want you' with a pointing Inuyasha on the front, 'To Review!' AU... All characters are occ in this fic, close to real, but not quite (if you have read any of my other fics you will understand.). Kagome is a Gothic Beauty, trapped in the feudal era, with Inuyasha, a brash, arrogant, sadisticly sexy half-dog demon. Can a relationship blossom between the two under different circumstances?  
  
Chapter 1: Memories, Revalations, and Childhood Love  
  
Kagome sat alone at the small shrine. She loved it there. After her mom and brother had passed away it was just her and her grandfather. She slipped into a deep depression, studying deeply into the magikal arts. With time she became a powerful priestess at the shrine. Her grandfather helped her all he could to hone her skills, but soon she far surpassed his abilities. He told her on this birthday what made her so powerful.  
  
"Kagome, you have a gift of Kami within you. It is an ancient jewel passed through a long line of miko's, through their reincarnated souls. It is the Shikon no Tama, which, with time you will understand the true power of this sacred gift. And now, you have a right of passage to venture." He stopped and took her hand, leading his only grandchild to a hidden hut. Silding the door aside, they stepped inside.   
  
"Grandpa, it's a well." Kagome stood looking at the old man as if her were crazy.  
  
"Congratulations, Kagome, you are now crowned the Master of the Obvious. I know it is a well, girl, just listen." He looked at her as he recounted the story of the well, finally coming to her. "Your mother went through this well when she was your age, as did I. The other side, you will find Japan, but Five hundred years past. Your grandmother was a Miko of a village then, she came with me and lived her, where your mother was born. She traveled through and came home with you in her arms. You were four at the time. She never spoke of your father, but would always smile when his name was mentioned." He stopped and looked at her. "You see, you are technically 500 Kagome!"   
  
"..." Kagome simply looked at the old man before her. She knew he was right. Memories flooded back to her, memories of a small boy named Inuyasha that she befrended. Long silver hair and puppy ears. She loved him dearly. She knew that he was meant for her, even after that fateful day she left.  
  
Kagome sat, embraced in the small hanyou's arms, his long hair cover both small bodies. "Kagome, I want you to know some thing..." the small boy flattened his ears, afraid, even then of the consequences of hurting this girl. She raised her small eyebrows in a graceful arch, even at four, she was intelligent, compassionate, loyal, and in love with this said boy. He continued, in a hushed tone, "I love you, Kagome-chan. You are my best and only friend and the one girl that I can't get cooties from," he paused and heard her giggle, "and I want you to be mine forever."  
  
Kagome hugged he friend. "I love you too, Inu-kun, and how can we be together forever? I'm leaving this afternoon." A small tear escaped her eye.  
  
Inuyasha quickly wiped it away. "Because," he paused, "I want you to be my mate. I know it's the right thing! Then no matter how far away you are, I will always be with you and you with me." He grasped her hand and kissed it gently. But for being four, he was nervous, reaching for two tiny silver bands from his shirt.  
  
"Inu, Yes, I don't want you to leave me!" She looked at him with watery eyes and he smiled, placing the ring on her finger as she did the same with his. With that done, he kissed her chastely on the lips and moved to hug her. She tilted her head out, knowing what was to come. She pulled her hair aside as he bared his small fangs and bit down into her neck, the junction of her shoulder and neck. Licking the blood away, a scar quickly formed. She touched the place gently. "Can I mark you too, so you don't forget either?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and nodded. She sunk her tiny teeth into the sme place. It surprised how easily her teeth had cut through and placed a scar, equally as noticable and permanent as his. He let her shift into his embrace, sighing into her raven hair. He loved her and knew that it would not be their last meeting. They remained like that for a long time, until her mother called her to leave. She stood, wiping tears from her eyes, she had to be strong for him. He hugged her tightly and laid a long but childlike kiss on her pouting lips. They parted and walked hand in hand into the small hut, Kaede smiled at the two. Kagome's mother took out one thing that she kept dear to her, a small camera. she instructed the two children to stand in front of the hut, hand in hand. She waddled out of the house, 6 months along with her second, a boy. She took the one and only picture of the children. Kagome's last memory was hearing through the well a cry of anguish and love, "Kagome, don't leave me! I love you!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, looking at her grandfather. "Ok, I will go, let me pack a few things first though." he nodded and pulled small envelope from his shirt, handing it to Kagome.  
  
"This will help you," he then handed her a small package, "that is a supply of things for your miko use on the other side, ancient spells that you will understand in time. Be careful dear." He kissed his granddaughter on the forhead. "Go, pack and leave." He turned and walked away.  
  
The young hanyou hung liply from the tree. His hair falling around his face, his sword still by his side, but he was lifeless, save for a faint heartbeat and breathing. In a deep sleep, dreaming of an evil miko who looked like his childhood love. Dreaming of his childhood love and what she would think of him now. Then succumbing to the darkness again.  
  
Kagome had packed her cloting and other necessities. Wearing one of her simple shrine kimonos, she sat on her bed and took a good look, she had a feeling that it would be a long time until she saw it again. She opened the small envelope and gasped. The first one was of her and Inuyasha. But something intrigued her. Why did she appear to have hanyou ears too? It was questionabe, she didn't have them now. She smiled, thinking about the memory, not her odd ears, 'Will he recognize me? Will he remember our love? Is he still alive?' He thoughts clouded and she stood, having found a renewed courage to her step. Picking up her bag, sliding the pictures in, she went to the well. Saying good-bye to her time she jumped in, a blue light engulfing her. Within seconds her feet hit ground. Looking up she saw no hut roof, only trees and sky. Climbing out, the miko looked about her surroundings. Her heart seemed to pull her north. She followed, learning long ago to trust her emotions.  
  
Kagome walked for what seemed miles. Taking a last step she looked up to see a figure hanging from vines in the tree. She gasped with the immediate recognition, "Inuyasha..." she whispered to the night. Running to him she stopped before the great tree. Looking up at him, she saw him open his eyes and blink.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She touched her hand to the vines, summoning her energy. The vines glowed a deep blue and then shattered into thousnads of pieces, the hanyou falling to the ground, before being caught by farmilliar arms and cradled to a far more defined body of a woman that he had given his heart to long ago. She was different. He looked at her through his matted bangs. Her hair was much longer, her faced had thinned ans she was beautiful, far more than the miko who strapped him to that tree, and to think he fucked her earlier, giving into his desires to feel his love benieth his fingertips, instead finding a cold, almost lifeless corpse. But this, this was Kagome, his love, his soul mate. But again, she was different. Her cheery bright clothing of the past was replaced by a black haori, much like his own, but fit her like a glove, save for the pants which were just as baggy, yet fell loose at the ends, where his were tight to his ankles. She was bare foot, as always, she made a statement at three years old that stood to this day, 'Shoes are stupid, you can't feel the earth benieth your feet. That's the best part, feeling everything that has waled before you on this path.' A profound statement for a three year-old, but then again, she was alway extraordinary. Her eyes, still the same deep amber color he gazed into as a child. How he love those eyes...  
  
Inuyasha stood as she followed suit. The two looked each other up and down, before scrambling to hold the other close, making up for all of the past taken from them. "Kagome, you look... amazing. Kami, how you've grown up! I've mis..uh," he sighed, nervous, "I've missed you love."  
  
She smiled at the hanyou before her. He had grown into a man, around 20 years-old, his hair had lengthened, still the beautiful silver she remembered. He had become much leaner, yet very muscular. His facial features had become far more defined, yet he still contained the boyish qulities she missed. And his eyes... that same bright, warm gold. She sighed. "Inu, I have missed you so dearly." She paused, touching the scar on his neck. "Do you remember your promise?" She pulled out the small silver ring, now worn around her neck.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes dropped. "Yes, I remember, Kagome. I remember well." She took his hand and walked with him, east, to a near town. The directions were on the back of one of the pictures, along with a name... Kaede. She whispered the name to herself and Inuyasha's ears picked it up. "What do you want with Little Kaede?" He looked at the miko, sadness filled her eyes.  
  
"I need to find her to understand where I came from," she paused, holding the picture to him, he too noticed the hanyou ears, thinking, he did remember her having hanyou ears in his memories. 'Odd...' he thought. They traveled the rest in comfortable silence. Soon they arrived in the village and Inuyasha led her through her memories back to the hut she remembered leaving 14 years ago. Kaede stood outside, with open arms, she was much older now, by 50 years. Inuyasha looked puzzled. She was far older than he remembered her to be. "Kaede?" he questioned. The old woman nodded.  
  
"Aye, Inuyahsa, ye were bound to yon tree by me sister Kikyo 50 year past, my dear boy." The old woman looked at the hanyou and the miko. "And ye child," she spoke pointing to Kagome, "are just as aged as he. Did ye mother speak to ye of your father, child?" Kagome shook her head no. Kaede sighed. "She passed not to long ago, be I correct child?" Kagome nodded. "Follow me children and I shall explain all to ye." 


	2. Explanations and Realizations

My Gothic Beauty  
  
DIsclaimer: I don't own them! There! Happy now? Anime cries  
  
Inu-muse: Pats head It's Ok, Rae, Calm yourself girl.  
  
Rae: Oh, Inu... hugs Inu-muse and cries You're not my bitch anymore!  
  
Inu-muse: Sweat drop On with the story...  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations and Realizations  
  
The hanyou and the miko followed the elder woman into her humble abode. They looked around as they sat on small padded mats to find a small fire pit in the center of the room. There were tapistries lining the walls as well as countless bottles containing herbs and resins, ashes and berries. The woman sat on a small padded mat before the fire pit. She lit the pile of wood in the pit, it coming quickly to life with blazing flames. She rose to gather some sage, lavender buds, and a small piece of sandalwood sap. Returning, she blessed each item and tossed it haphazardly into the flame. A pleasant smoke filled the space as the old woman pulled a small tea pot from a neighboring table and poured three cups of a strong smelling tea. Handing the pair their cups, the woman drew in a great breath and sighed. She began the tale to the waiting ears, "Kagome, how much do ye remember about your time here?"  
  
Kagome sipped the tea, finding it sweeter than she imagined it to be, "Nothing much, other than the last day I was here, but you were young and only 14 years have passed..." she trailed off, perplexed.  
  
Kaede smiled, "Child, 60 years have passed since ye left. Fifty years past today," she paused pointing at Inuyasha, "since ye were banished to that tree by your own wench, Kikyo!" The woman rose and paced the room, sipping her tea calmly. Kagome, however, sat mortified.   
  
'Did I hear correctly? Inuyasha had a wench? He touched another than me?' Her mind raged at the thought of Inuyasha holding another... Kissing another... her couldn't finish. She rose and walked into the open air. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, ears drooping slightly. He simply watched the object of his affection groweled deep within her chest, releasing a howl into the night. He watched, immobile as she changed. Two triangular dog ears rose from her hair. The same raven as her long locks, yet accented in a deep burgandy. Her eyes glowed a deep yet metalic emerald, glinting in the light with gold. Her face was quickly adorned with burgandy stripes, and finally, fangs adorned her small mouth. She turned to him, anger, sadness, hurt, and a simple question all flickered in her eyes. "Why?" asking the question her eyes gave away.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at the miko before him. She was part inu-youkai, just as he. He stood silent before his love, thoughts turning into images in his head...  
  
She looked up at him as he walked in the door of the house. She held in her arms, their infant son, a set of gunmetal grey dog ears adorned his matching locks that curled around his timy face. His eyes, when he opened them to gaze either at his mother, his father, or the world around, were a beautiful mix of his mother's emerald and his father's gold, creating an olive shade that appeared to be cut of precious jewels. He giggled at the sight of his father, reaching for him as Inuyasha plucked him from Kagome's arms, placing a deep kiss on her lips in return. I'm home, mate...  
  
He shut his eyes, that thought now seemed inattainable. "Because," he drew a deep breath, a small tear forming in one eye, "you were gone for so long. I tried to be strong, for you. I knew you would return to me. I just... I was weak, Kagome. Kikyo... she looked just like you and well... I just missed you so, and I had these dreams, dreams of you and I..." he stopped, blushing. His head dropped and his eyes became glued to his feet. The young miko walked calmly to her love, keeper of her now, broken heart, and touched his face.   
  
'Tell me,' she thought. He looked into her eyes, hearing her silent plea, and nodded.   
  
"I had dreams of you and I together, walking in the woods, to a place only I know of. I took you in my arms and I kissed you slowly, then deepened it with your urging. Soon you and I were removing physical barriers, exploring every inch of the other." He looked at the miko, searching for any sign of remark. He found her with a slight, dreamy smile, yet still tormented by the thoughts only she could know. He continued, taking her hand, "You laid in the grass, on my haori, pulling me to you. We embraced as I memorized every curve, every freckle, storing each away to look back on later. I kissed my way down your perfect form, stopping at your nipples to kiss, suck, lick and nip. You moaned under me. A dominant smile dawned my face. I loved you beneith me. I love you. You turned me over and did the same to me, traveling lower, to my, um..." he blushed, looking at her, seeing her face flush a beautiful pink, tears, collecting in her eyes.  
  
"You love me, Inuyasha?" she questioned the hanyou before her.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. I loved you then as I do now, and I made a mistake. Let me finnish," he looked into her eyes. He brought his hand to her chin, lifting it slightly, to place a chaste kiss to her perfect lips. "You took my penis in your mouth, sucking it lightly, swirling your tongue around the tip. I moaned and writhed under your miniatrations. You blew my mind,Kagome. Then you stopped suddenly, making me cry out in protest. But you laid down again, pulling me over you, urging me to end our need for the other. I entered you slowly, pushing through your barrier of virginity, you became my mate, my soul, my heart, for all time. We rocked together to extacy as only lovers can. When we came, it was earth shattering. A tiny character appeared on you, between your shoulder and neck. It stated simply, 'Inuyasha's'. One appeared on me that stated 'Kagome's'. From that moment on, my dreams came true. You were really mine, only mine." Inuyasha looked into her eyes to find a mixture of passion and longing. But also he saw an underlying confusion.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you... you... you slept with Kikyo... Inuyasha, please. Tell me why you betrayed me like that. I love you, but I have to know. Why?" She gazed into his golden orbs to find nothing but undeniable guilt and sorrow.  
  
"Because she was the closest thing to you." His eyes closed, slient tears streaming down his face. "Kagome, I am so sorry. I have not been able to bear the thought of my actions. All I could hope was that you would forgive me." Her eyes met his, a warm smile gracing her angelic, yet darkening face. Her eyes flashed unreadable emotions before ending with her returning to deep emerald eyes, fuzzy hanyou ears flattening against her head, her fangs and claws still prevelant, yet shorter, less threatening. She kissed his finger-tips, like so many butterflies, fluttering against his skin. He moaned slightly. "Kagome...?"  
  
She placed a finger to his full lips, the rough texture contrasting with her own smooth skin. She walked into the house, not answering him. Kaede merely blinked at the pair, returning to the hut. Both sat, closer together than before, he protectivly glancing at her, straightening up and puffing out slightly, to appear larger, more intimidating. "A great thing hath transpired between ye both. Inuyasha is more protective than before. Tell me, child, are you trying to court the gothic beauty at your side?" The old miko smiled into her fresh cup of tea. She knew far more than they knew. She knew Kagome's heritage, Inuyasha's past. She knew their love and promise, their fate years from now. Yet at the moment, all she needed to know was if he was going to go down the road he needed to go.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then Kaede, then the fire. "Yes. If she will have me." It was but a whisper, yet the other two in the world to hear it gasped at his words. Kaede's was more of sigh of relief. Kagome's, a gasp of realization. She let her sadness, anger, and questioning leave in that one breath, replaced with a want, a need, a passion. Her eyes darkened and her ears pearked up.  
  
"I will have you, but first, you must submit to me for a week of... punishment. For betraying your mate." She looked at him through her bangs. Her face seemed contorted in malice, yet it aroused him in a kinky way.  
  
"Then it is settled," Kaede announced, pulling the pair from their thoughts. "Kagome, Inuyasha, I now bind ye both together for all eternity. Now I can tell you of your pasts." The elder pulled out a small, ragged photograph. She handed it to Kagome. "The man in this picture is your father. Mitsumoshi Kenji. He was a powerful Inu-youkai to the lands north of here. You child are inu-hanyou. At birth you were betrothed to one of the royal Inu-youkai brothers: Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Sesshomaru befriended a young miko named Rin and passed you to Inuyasha. That is when you were introduced. You quickly became friends, then the other's heart. You are soulmates, destined to join two Inu-youkai kingdoms." She took a sip of her tea, allowing the information to set in. They were both royalty, they were betrothed, destined to be together, soulmates. A lot of information in a short amount of time.  
  
Kagome reached to the hanyou at her side, squeezing his hand slightly. He smiled at her. "Soulmates. You and I, Kagome. Soulmates." He squeezed her hand back before thanking the old woman. They rose and walked outside. He looked off into the woods, nudging her arm. "Deja vu, Kagome. Follow me," he commanded mildly. The pair took off into the woods as Kaede looked on, a smile on her face.  
  
"Overcome ye trials of love and ye shall awaken the lords of the world. Fail and to anguish ye shall fall..."  
  
A. N. : Sorry for the ominous ending. I promise the next chapter won't be so ominous, but I will let you know it will be dark. Here's a small preview:  
  
Chapter 3: Punishment  
  
"...no one will hear your screams Inuyasha. When I am done you will know that I am your world, as you are mine. I am your savior and executioner. I will make sure you know the pain I went through in my head," Kagome bowed her head. The ties on his hands too strong, he watched as she lifed the hand of the dead miko, the clay flesh that he once fucked, and kissed it. "I will make you see, Inu, will make you see..." With that she kissed the woman before her, full on. Both females let their hands wander on the other's body.  
  
Inuyasha watched as his soon to be mate caressed the other woman as he wanted so badly to do to his love. Kagome touched her as Inuyasha had fifty years ago. Her hands crept lower until Kikyo's eyes widened, her lips parting from Kagome's to smile at her. The lust in their eyes was caught by Inuyasha. He also noticed the fingers creeping into that secret spot on the dead miko. He watched as his first lover's head was thrown back as Kagome's fingers flicked the small nerve bud...  
  
Hehe, I'm so evil...  
  
Inu-muse: Yes you are, but it's so kinky...  
  
Rae: sweat drop Sit boy...  
  
Inu-muse: crash! Owie! pout You better hope you're gonna make that better later.  
  
Rae: evil smirk Oh, Inu-kun, I will... oh yes, I will... 


End file.
